TV show  What?
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: You pick the TV show and what to mash it up with, and i write it for your enjoyment. so far i have MTV   Harry Potter. enjoy!


**MTV meets HARRY POTTER**

Witches: 16 and Pregnant

Young Mallory Cline, a 16 year old student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, has found herself pregnant. This is quite a rare thing for Hogwarts, who prides itself in its well rounded and successful students. The Daily Prophet had a chance to sit down and talk with her about her life, and how it's changed.

"Ever since I knew, people around me have either gotten a lot closer or a lot farther away. My good friends are either there for me constantly, or my not so good friends just leave me and make fun of me. So obviously its really hard. You feel really alone and stuff like that," The young teen said, smiling and wincing at the same time. It was unclear how she felt on the subject of her friends.

"I'm made fun of, of course, but I understand where they are coming from. Its hard to get up everyday. It's hard to walk down the corridors, and I'm not even big enough for it to be insanely obvious." After this, we asked how the school knew. She responded with the magical thing called gossip.

"I tell one good friend, and next thing you know, the whole world knows that I'm 16 and pregnant." She choked back some tears, and then we asked about the father.

"I'm not sure who it is. We'll find out soon enough," She whispered. We then had to ask the obvious question- where there other boys then?

"Only one other. He broke up with me soon after, found a 'better girl' or whatever. Got really mad, so the next day I hooked up with another dude. I thought it would piss him off, but he didn't care." She cried harder at this part, and after many tissues we asked who they were and how this affected her life, too.

"My boyfriend was Jonathan Strike, and the one night fling thing was with Jason Crane. If it's Johnny, I don't know what I'll do. After breaking up with me and all, I wonder if I'll be raising the babe on my own," she sniffed again.

With a brisk thank you and a good bye, she was ushered out of the studio with her friends Alita and Tracy. She was certainly already feeling the emotions of being 4 months pregnant.

"Bull crap!" I yelled, throwing the paper down. "The stupid Daily Prophet has got it all wrong! I'm not overwhelmed with emotions! I wasn't that dramatic or snivelly!" I stampeded around my room, hitting the walls until mom ran up screaming at me.

"Oh my god, dear, what the hell is wrong with you?" She screeched at me.

"Well gee mom, met my baby before? I'm pregnant. Whoop dee freaking doo!" She slammed the door. We had a great relationship.

It was the day before I was to be shipped back to Hogwarts for my 7th year. I was adopted from America, by this crazy lady who called herself my mother. I hated it and hated her, and I was pretty sure she hated me too. But we lived on. I usually just escaped or ran away during the summer, until the Sorting Hat yelled at me last year.

"Don't be running around, Miss Cline, or you will be unhappy!" It had yelled at me as it was on its way to sort the first years. It gave me quite the fright, especially since this was only my second year there. I was sorted into a house (Hufflepuff) when entering my 5th year, and only had to do minimal catching up to get to O.W.L.S. standards. I passed with O's and E's, to my joy. 6th year went fast, and now my 7th year was going to be a mess. I had gotten pregnant in the last month of last year, and that was super rough. Imagine trying to enjoy parties and celebrations while barfing and wondering how you're going to tell your mom you have a baby inside of you and that you don't even know whose it is? Bull crap. My life, a pile of bull crap.

**HEY GUYS! yup, its a message from e, Kat, from Crazy Kat Productions. okay, so how this works is that each week i'll post a new chapter of a weird TV show + a book. such as, MTV + HP, or Jersey Shore + Twilight (that would be WEIRD.. yet epic). each month you guys (yes you.. so if ur reading this, be awesome and PM me. i'll collect all the best ideas and write a 'teaster' like this one each week, like i said) and each MONTH you guys PM me about which teaser has been the best. One with the most votes i keep writing, and continue it on for that month. Next month, we're back to the old tthing, oka? good. sorry that was long and convoluted.**

**questions? wondering wtf is this? PM me children. Kat OUT~**


End file.
